atraída por la luna negra
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: la indiferencia del que se decía su amor, un obscuro secreto que ella descubrió y de pronto su corazón, se revela y le dice que el que enciende su pasión, es aquel que ya no está y porta una luna negra ¿será capaz de entregarse totalmente a su nuevo amor? o la princesa Serena ¿se quedará con el futuro que otro planeó para ella?
1. Chapter 1

hola, este fic es dedicado para una lectora anónima que me pidió este tipo de escenas en "amor de locos" cabe decir que soy una romántica empedernida y cuando voy a escribir algo tipo T como lo es el otro fic, no le adjunto escenas como las que hay en este tipo M, porque como romántica que soy, digo que las parejas deberían llegar ya saben VIP al matricidio, es un aspecto romántico de mi personalidad, pero como me lo pidió y la quiero complacer, hice este fic que actualizaré poco a poco.

Destaco que por cuestiones de trama en este fic, Diamante hace tiempo perdió la inocencia pero para mi, no hay nada mas lindo que 2 seres inocentes se entreguen el uno al otro, eso lo haré en otro fic.

Espero disfruten este muchísimo y no les haya aburrido mucho con mis comentarios de chica romántica.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo agrando el pahndon de Diamante.

Atraída por la luna negra

Mi caída en la atracción.

Era otra vez un sueño, se que era un sueño porque la persona que me acompañaba estaba muerta, bien muerta y enterrada desde hace tiempo, pero era el, era el príncipe de la luna negra, en este sueño, estábamos el y yo en la playa en una noche de luna, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, dulcemente y suavemente mientras sentía su beso en mi boca, su dulce lengua a mi me encantaba y me excitaba mientras el alrededor de mis senos deslizaba sus calientes manos una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

El despertador suena y me levanto aturdida, otra vez estoy húmeda, siento contracciones en mi útero como si esperara algo que nunca llega, Darien jamás me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, tan sensual, tan erótica, el me sigue tratando como una niña, le he insinuado que quiero llegar a la fase mas importante de las almas gemelas pero, parece que no le importa nada, y es tan frío ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de que era tan frío? El de verdad no me quiere, se que no me quiere, el no lo sabe, pero yo se que en realidad buscó mi poder desde el Milenio de Plata ¿Cómo lo se? Lo descubrí, el me cree tonta, pero yo se que Diamante perteneció a nuestro tiempo y el fue capaz, de vender el alma de sus 4 generales para quitarme al chico que iba a ser mi amor antes de conocerlo…Diamante, la sola mención de su nombre me hace sentir tan, dios, tan excitada, es como si su nombre ya acariciara todo mi cuerpo dándome pequeñas olas de placer, no le he dicho a nadie, pero desde hace un año sueño con Diamante, con el fallecido príncipe de la luna negra a qien le debo la vida, siempre es lo mismo, el me posee, me hace suya y lo peor, es que quiero que lo haga, quiero que el príncipe Diamante me haga el amor.

Después de mi última clase de preparatoria, me dirigí sola hacia el parque, solamente estaría allí durante unas horas, alcé mi cristal de plata y pensé en Némesis y sentí de repente, un frío glacial, un espantoso fruío que penetró todo mi ser ¿este fue el poder maligno que corrompió este planeta? Que desastre, entré al que ahora era el desolado castillo de la familia real, todo lleno de muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas, de polvo, todo absolutamente solo, comencé a revisar los dormitorios, llegué al dormitorio del que supuse era el príncipe Zafiro, seguí mi camino, llegué al segundo dormitorio, el mas grande, ese si era, el de mi príncipe, temblaba un poco, las veces que había revivido a alguien había tenido cuerpo, ahora, lo debía aparecer y eso me aterraba, tomé una de las camisas que el siempre usaba, pasé los dedos por los adornos azules y por un momento, mi alocada imaginación me dio la imagen mía con esa camisa por bata y Diamante a mi frente, mirándome con amor y deseo, deslizando sus manos para quitármela, parpadeé sofocada, coloqué la camisa en la cama.

-mediante este objeto que perteneció a mi amor, te ordeno que reconstruyas el cuerpo del príncipe Diamante. El cristal brilló y su poder trajo el cuerpo de quien ahora es mi amor, tenía el traje que recordaba y la mancha de sangre donde recibió el poder del adivino salvando mi vida ese 26 de junio tan lejano ya, me acerqué a el y toqué su frente, estaba helada, lo miré y con cuidado, lo desvestí, era tan hermoso, era el primer hombre sacando a mi padre que veía desnudo, pasé las manos por su frío pecho, por sus frías piernas, por su frío miembro, lo encontré tan bello, antes de despertarlo, se me ocurrió que podría tener hambre, así que fui a la cocina, milagrosamente encontré frutas y vino y un poco de queso, me aseguré que todo estuviera bueno y regresé al cuarto, lo dejé todo en la mesa de su bien pulida peinadora, 2 copas de hermoso cristal también conseguí y sintiéndome valiente como pocas veces en mi vida, salvo cuando he derrotado al mal, me desnudé para ser apreciada por un hombre, no sabía si el castillo tenía calefacción, así que me dio un escalofrío por lo frío del lugar, pero antes de c cualquier cosa, encontré una chimenea en un lateral del dormitorio y la encendí ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?¿que pensarán las demás de mi si me entrego a un desconocido? No podrían decir nada, porque este desconocido es mi verdadero amor, lo se, lo se, porque cuando lo miré aquella primera vez que me raptó nuestras miradas hicieron clic y en ese momento, quedé irremediablemente atada a su alma, lástima que el nudo se vio años después.

-revive al príncipe Diamante cristal de plata. Ordené en un susurro, me senté al lado de el, y pude admirar como la energía del cristal de plata, regresaba su alma, como el calor volvía a el y curiosa, mas curiosa de lo que hubiera estado en cualquier otro momento de mi vida, lo toqué otra vez, esta vez, era tan cálido, pasé mi manos nuevamente por su perfecta anatomía, que hermoso era, tan musculoso, tan fuerte, dios, hermoso, era la única palabra que se me ocurría para el, me acosté con cuidado encima suyo y coloqué mi oído en su corazón, latía como cuando una persona duerme, 2 manos me tocaron tentativamente y 2 brazos me abrazaron después, el tubo un espasmo de miedo supuse, me acerqué a su oreja.

-tranquilo, tranquilo príncipe, soy yo. Abrió sus bellos ojos y me miró - ¿sailor moon? Preguntó, asentí - ¿estoy muerto? Preguntó mientras me aferraba, besé su mejilla –no, ya no. Dije con suavidad, el pasó sus manos por mi espalda y eso envió electricidad por todo mi sistema - ¿Qué pasó? Nosotros no estábamos así, yo morí en tus brazos. Asentí –así fue, yo te he traído de regreso. El parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó –porque te amo. Le susurré al oído, me miró de forma incrédula –no puede ser posible. Dijo roncamente - ¿estaría desnuda ante ti aquí si no fuera así? Lo desafié, el negó –increíble. Dijo mientras sus manos tocaban una y otra vez mi cintura –yo pensé que tu. Comenzó –y yo también, pero pude ir a otra realidad, la realidad que de verdad es la destinada y haí estabas tu, no el. El sonrió.

- ¿gané la guerra? Preguntó - ¿allí? No la vieja, pero si una nueva, ni te imaginas el enemigo. El rió, hizo un gesto de querer sentarse, así que le di paso –en estos momentos, me importa mas saber ¿Por qué te encuentro desnuda como mi mas bello sueño? Me sonrojé –porque llevo un año soñando contigo y quiero, yo deseo, que tu, que me hagas tuya. Miré como me miraba, parecía que creía que estuviera loca - ¿quieres pertenecerme? Asentí en silencio con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza –en el fondo, siento que ya te pertenezco. Murmuré –genial. Dijo, se miró desnudo.

-esto ¿te lo debo a ti? Asentí, el sonrió e hizo un gesto de cabeza, se levantó con suavidad de la cama, yo me senté a un lado de esta –bien hecho Serena. Murmuré para mi –te ofreces y el hombre ni siquiera te hace caso, eres una idiota. Sentí un beso en mi hombro de repente.

- ¿Por qué lloras hermosa? Preguntó, tartamudeé –pensé que me dejarías, que no me querrías, que no te gustan las ofrecidas. El rió –ciertamente las ofrecidas no me gustan, pero lo estás haciendo por amor y eso no es ofrecerse, es querer entregarse, jamás te dejaré y ¿Cómo vas a decir que no te quiero? Aunque es verdad, no te quiero. El alivio que me inundó se congeló en mi pecho –te adoro, te amo, eso es mas que querer. Solté una risita de alivio –lo que pasa, es que tengo un par de necesidades que debo atender. Dijo con un poco de vergüenza –ya sabes, del tipo, recién despertado. Asentí –no tardo nada. Dijo repitiendo el beso en mi hombro y yendo con paso calmado hacia el baño, suspiré de alivio y reí –oh, que suerte la mía. Dije feliz, serví vino en las 2 copas y cuando el salió, se acercó a su peinadora.

-pensé que conocía el hambre. Lo miré interrogativa –pero antes de morir, no sabía lo que era hambre de verdad. Asentí comprensiva –es cierto. El me miró extrañado, preguntó:

- ¿tu has muerto? Asentí -2 veces. Recordé la batalla con Véril y con Fiore y un escalofrío me pasó por el cuerpo - ¿tienes frío? Preguntó –es solo frío espiritual. Dije con suavidad, el se sentó a comer y yo, me dediqué a admirar todo los músculos de su cuerpo, su espalda, su preciosa espalda ancha, dios, qué bello es este hombre.

-gracias por todo esto. Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino - ¿he? De nada. Dije distraída por su belleza, me sonrió de modo seductor - ¿has cenado ya? Me preguntó, negué –es mejor, que comas algo. Me dijo, me acerqué y me senté a su lado, pero el me haló a su regazo –hermosa, eres tan hermosa. Dijo acariciándome como si el fuera un ciego y yo, el libro que lee, comenzó por mi rostro y bajó hasta mi cuello, de allí a mi pecho izquierdo.

-aquí hay suficiente de cenar para 2. Dijo, del ramillete de uvas que tenía en la bandeja, tomó una sola y morada uva, me tocó los labios con ella y abrí la boca para recibirla, me fue dando uvas de esa manera, mientras el, tomaba un poco de queso, luego, tocó mi otro seno con la misma suavidad delirante que comenzaba a enloquecerme, me pasó la copa de vino, pero cuando iba a darle el sorbo, dejó derramar esta por mi cuello hasta mi pechos y su lengua siguió el rastro del vino.

-oooooh. Dije excitada, el besó de mis pechos tras haberlos lambido hasta mi boca, su beso dulce, apasionado, tierno, delicado, amoroso y cuidadoso, jamás alguien me había besado así, de haber sabido esto, no hubiera tenido que usar ese ojo hipnótico, me hubiera ido con el y le hubiera dejado ganar la guerra, su lengua se enredaba en la mía y me llevaba hacia rincones insospechados, mi lengua bailaba con la suya y mis brazos, buscaron su cuello para enredarse en el a la par que los suyos, acariciaban mi espalda y terminaban en mi cintura.

-ha sido delicioso. Dije, el sonrió –será mucho mejor después. Dijo mientras me daba otro bocado –tengo sed. Manifesté, el sonrió y me dio el vino esta vez, comimos toda la bandeja y luego, nos acercamos a la cama.

- ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? Preguntó el –si. Dije enfatizando con la cabeza –nunca había estado tan segura de algo como de esto. El asintió –quiero saber algo ¿puedo? Lo miré asustada - ¿Qué quieres saber? Pregunté –hermosa, tu ¿tu intimaste con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun? Preguntó de forma asustada creo yo pero con delicadeza, lo miré confundida.

- ¿te refieres a que si hice el amor con el? Pregunté yo a mi vez, el asintió, yo negué y mi rubor regresó –nunca se dio, no quiso, no se pudo. Miré como su sonrisa resplandecía y unas pocas lágrimas de alivio salían de sus ojos –eres virgen. Dijo –si, lo soy. Admití con pena - ¿de que te avergüenzas? Preguntó –muchas de las chicas, a mi edad. Pero el me interrumpió –no vale de nada si el primer contacto no fue por amor, siéntete dichosa que te reservaste para quien amas, eres virgen y me da una gran alegría saberlo, soy tan feliz y estoy tan orgulloso de ti y aliviado. Se rió un poco nervioso –diablos si estoy aliviado. Dijo mientras me abrazaba –descuida mi hermosa princesa virgen, yo seré lo mas delicado que te ha tocado jamás, no tengas miedo, déjate llevar por mi, yo te enseñaré. Dijo mientras nos acostaba a ambos en la cama y se dirigía a mi boca para besarla, cuando acabó pregunté:

- ¿tu lo eres también? el me miró y besó mi frente –no de la manera que quieres. Sentí un pinchazo de decepción - ¿fue con Esmeralda? No pude detener mis palabras, el negó –no importa ya hermosa, lo importante es que, aprendí con alguien a tratar a las mujeres para no hacerles daño. Volvió a besar mi frente –pero juro por Nix que me hubiera encantado perderla contigo, ojalá fuera virgen en todas las maneras corporales como lo eres tu, pero confórmate con saber, que esta es la primera vez que haré el amor, pues solo había fornicado con las chicas. Sonreí –me conforma, aunque hubiera deseado que fueras virgen como yo. El asintió –quizás, en otra vida u otro flujo temporal. Dijo mientras volvía a besarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis hot seguidoras ¡aquí está el capi 2! De nuestro calenturiento favorito.

Espero les guste porque la verdad soy muy penosa escribiendo esto (no de que dan pena mis escritos) sinó que me da pena la descripción de esto, pero para todos los lívidos es necesario ¡disfrútenlo!

¡Denme ánimo! con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de darles historias hots de Diamante en este ranking.

La toma de mi princesa virgen.

La miraba en la cama después del último beso, no podía creerlo, había fantaseado tantas noches en mi dormitorio con esto, ella rendida a mi en mi cama, sus ojos sedientos de mi amor, su boca sedienta de la mía y su cuerpo ansioso del mío, lo miré todo con reverencia, sus delicados pies, como de muñeca de porcelana, sus hermosas piernas de Afrodita, torneadas y esculpidas como la de una hermosa gimnasta, su hermosa femineidad depilada, con esa hermosa y deliciosa piel sonrosada que me llamaba con erotismo para que besara y chupara, su plano abdomen, sus bellos, grandes y perfectos senos cuyos hermoso pezones como botones en flor, incitaban a ser besados y lambidos, su hermoso cuello de cisne, sus labios, sensuales y provocativos labios rosa que incitaban a besar, besar y besar esa perfecta nariz que yo adoraba, esos ojos reflejo de su alma y sus pestañas, que largas y obscuras contrastantes con sus rubias cejas, su frente, que era engalanada por su luna dorada y adornada por esos mechones de su pollina y su cabello, que caía besando su cuerpo hasta los tobillos, me acerqué mas a ella y la besé nuevamente, mi labios saboreaban los suyos hambrientos de ella y ella, me respondía hambrienta de mi, rompí el beso para solo decir una frase.

-te amo princesa Serena, te amo. Ella sonrió y acarició un poco mas mi espalda con timidez –y yo a ti príncipe Diamante, y yo a ti. Sonreí –eres tan hermosa. Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro –tan hermosa. Besé su frente, su pollina, su luna dorada, sus párpados, la punta de su nariz, sus labios, con un intenso beso recompensé, bajé por su mentón hasta su cuello, mientras besaba y lambía este, mis manos acariciaban una y otra vez sus senos y su abdomen, ella comenzó a hacer ruiditos de gusto y eso me encendió mas, sentí como mi erección comenzaba poco a poco, bajé dando besos por su cuello hasta su pezón derecho y lo comencé a succionar como un infante muerto de sed, mientras mis manos, acariciaban sus brazos, pasaban por su abdomen y llegaban hasta su vagina, la cual, comencé a apretar, las manos de ella acariciaban una y otra vez mi espalda, llegaron a mis glúteos, solté mi maravillosa succión a su dulce seno para decirle con voz ronca.

-no te inhibas, toca todo lo que quieras, te pertenezco por entero. Ella asintió con un gemido muy sensual, eso me hizo regresar a mi trabajo probando, disfrutando el jugo de sus placeres a través de su pezón y mi succión, pasé al otro mientras ella gemía y gemía –si…así Díam…oh… …ooooh. Podía hacerla llegar a su orgasmo solo con eso, pero decidí tomarlo con calma, chupé otro rato y luego besando y lamiendo llegué a su abdomen que besé y lamí bien concentrado y disfrutando mi tarea, ella acariciaba sin cesar mi espalda y glúteos y luego, sus manos buscaron mi delineado abdomen para acariciar mis cuadritos –eres tan hermoso. Decía ella entre gemidos mientras yo, bajaba con mis labios hasta su vagina, sentí su calor y su humedad ¿ya tan rápido estaba preparada? Encontré su clítoris mientras mis manos acariciaban sin besar sus pechos y su abdomen, las suyas, seguían las mías y tomaron mi cabello cuando dí mi primer y enérgico chupetón.

-ooooooooh siiiiii. Gimió ella, yo seguí con mi tarea, chupando y lambiendo su vagina, que como una fruta madura, dejaba expeler su fragancia y sus jugos suavemente para que yo los degustara, mi princesa gemía mas y mas, sentía que ya iba a rozar su primero orgasmo mientras yo, aguantaba las ganas locas que tenía de penetrarla, mi miembro por su lado, estaba duro y listo para la acción, pero quería inundarla de placer primero, antes de eso, quería darle suficiente placer para opacar el dolor que vendría después, alcanzó su primer orgasmo entre gemidos y gritos, lo que salía de su boca, era una prolongación de mi nombre, me mantuve allí y provoqué su segundo y su tercer orgasmo, luego, besé sus piernas y las chupé, a continuación, sus pies y sus glorioso deditos.

-date la vuelta, hermosa, date la vuelta. Ella asintió y lo hizo, besé su espalda y mientras hacía esto, acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen, luego sus glúteos y la parte de atrás de sus piernas, cuando terminé, me acosté en la cama –quiero hacer lo mismo. Dijo ella montándose encima de mí, pero se bajó a curiosear mi miembro, sonrió.

-mejor que cualquier foto o filmación. Dijo, tocó la cabeza y se llenó el índice de su mano izquierda con una gotita de mi cemen, ella sonrió –es grande y hermoso. Dijo acariciándolo, eso me hizo comenzar a gemir, ella se detuvo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Le pregunté –a hacerte lo mismo que tu a mi. Dijo mientras me besaba, besó mi rostro, todo, luego bajó por mi cuello y lo besó y chupó, por mi pecho, se detuvo en mis tetillas, fue a la izquierda y comenzó a chuparla y lamberla como yo hice con las ssuyas, comencé a gemir sin control.

-Serena, Serena, ooooh, Serena. Ella sonrió cuando terminó con la primera y fue la segunda a hacer lo mismo, su lengua húmeda trazaba círculos mientras llegaba a destino y hacía eso, a la par, sus manos traviesas acariciaban mi pene una y otra vez, tenía que apretar los dientes para contener el flujo de semen que quería liberar, ya que eso quería hacerlo dentro de ella, mi princesa bajó por mi pecho después de haber terminado con mis tetillas, besó todos mi cuadritos y mi ombligo, llegó hasta mi pene y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-voy a regresarte los orgasmos que me regalaste. Sonreí de la misma forma mientras veía como su delicada y dulce boca, contenía a mi miembro –esos son solo los primeros que te regalaré, tenemos toda la eternidad para un sin fin de orgasmos y de noches haciendo el amor. Ella comenzó su tarea y yo, acariciando sus cabellos mientras ella con sus manos, acariciaba mi abdomen, no pude mas –Serena, hermosa, no aguanto mas, voy a correrme. Ella dejó su dulce tortura para decir:

-hazlo mi príncipe, yo quiero saber a que sabes tu. Y continuó con su acto, yo sentí mi orgasmo y lo dejé fluir, me corí en la boca de ella, y fue una sensación maravillosa, con su lengua, después, jugó con mis testículos y luego, entre beso y beso, regresó a mi boca para darme un ardiente beso de amor y pasión, me noté listo casi al instante, me senté y la acosté.

-voy a penetrarte. Anuncié, ella sonrió –quiero que lo hagas, hazlo Díam, hazlo. Dijo, la acomodé y me situé delante de sus piernas, rocé su abertura con la punta de mi miembro, ella se tensó y arqueó las caderas en un movimiento involuntario y entré con cuidado, diosa, que estrechéz tan divina, que sensación de atrape tan celestial, seguí poco a poco, siempre poco a poco hasta que ella gimió de dolor.

- ¿te duele hermosa? Pregunté –un poco si. Respondió, me acerqué a su boca y la besé amorosa y apasionadamente mientras entraba un poco mas, seguí el beso y comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras entraba un poquito mas, profundicé mas el beso cuando por fin, me sentí cerca de su amén, dí una última envestida para romperlo, eso la hizo gritar y comenzar a llorar.

-lo lamento. Dije acariciando su cabello y abrazándola fuertemente –traté de que no doliera tanto, pero siempre lo hace, aunque sea un poco. Ella me mantenía aferrado, así como yo la aferraba a ella - ¿quieres que me retire? Pregunté cauteloso, ella negó.

-no Díam, no lo hagas, ya se pasa. Asentí contento, cuando me dijo que ya no le dolía tanto, comencé con las embestidas, suaves, muy suaves, ella gemía y yo también –un poco mas rápido Díam. Me pidió, obedecí –un poco mas, un poco mas. Dijo, obedecí por segunda vez, la besé mientras aumentaba sus gemidos, atrapaba estos en mi boca y ella, mis gemidos en la suya, hasta que por fin, alcanzamos el clímax, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en en uno solo, nos acariciabmos mientras el orgasmo nos consumía, cuando terminó, saqué mi miembro con cuidado y me acosté a su lado, nos enlazamos.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele? Pregunté, ella asintió –es mas el placer que el dolor pero si está. Dijo –me alegro que sea mas el placer que el dolor hermosa. Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le besaba los labios otra vez, pero esta vez, de una manera mas pausada, mas suave, ella sonrió al terminar el beso.

-fue maravilloso. Dijo –valió la pena esperar. Asentí contento –me alegro que te lo parezca. Dije besando las mejillas de ella y a continuación, la palma de sus manos, besé sus labios una vez mas, varias veces mas –te amo. Dijo mientras se quedaba dormida, besé su frente –y yo a ti, descansa. Respondí suavemente, la moví un poco, debajo de ella, justo lo que buscaba, la mancha de sangre de su apertura a los placeres del cuerpo, tomé una daga que estaba en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y corté ese trozo de sábana, la metí en un relicario dorado que tenía, le aparecí 2 fotos una como sailor moon y otra con el traje que le puse cuando la rapté que de ahora en adelante, ese sería su traje, me acosté al lado de ella –te amo. Le murmuré al oído y enlazado a su cintura, me quedé dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis hots seguidoras, otro capi de esta historia que se pone, mejor y mejor.

Gracias a las que han leído y a Mirel moon por el primer review, espero que el resto te guste.

La teoría de las monedas del mal, es mía, monedas que se encrestan en el alma de la gente a través de los ojos y los hace ser controlados sin resistencia alguna, nadie tiene defensa posible ni los fuertes a la hipnosis ¡teoría propia!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus encantadores REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy misterio, sorpresas e intriga.

El descubrimiento.

Amy me había dicho que la tonta Serena no había regresado a su casa, mi suegra no sabía nada de ella, a que tendría que ir a buscarla otra vez al negocito de Andrew, estaba arto de esa mocosa, solo me servía por su poder y porque protegía mi planeta, yo no tenía cristal, hace mucho tiempo se lo pagamos al reino de Ilusión y Elliot no me dejó quedarme con el, si hubiera tenido el cristal de Ilusión mas el cristal de plata, ya podría por fin dejar a esta estúpida niña, por mi verdadero amor ¿es tan difícil de notar que estoy loco por Rey? De solo pensar en ella, mi miembro reacciona y siento ganas de poseerla, intenté las veces que me quedaba en su casa a estudiar seducirla, pero ella, respetó a su ausente y tonta amiga, diablos, el solo pensar en mezclarme con esa niña tonta, me da ganas de todo, he esperado hasta el absurdo matrimonio porque no quiero mezclarme con esa idiota, una llamada me interrumpe el pensamiento mientras paladeo mi taza de café.

-si, habla Darien. Digo –hola Darien, soy Mina. Sonrío –hola querida Mina. Digo mientras aparento indiferencia, esta niña también me vuelve loco, la quiero en mi cama igual que a las otras pero con diferencia, Rey es la dueña de mi corazón - ¿en que puedo servirte Mina? Pregunto –Darien, son las 7 de la noche, acabo de ir al centro de videojuegos y Serena no estaba allí ¿ella no está contigo? Negué –no querida Mina, acá no está. Ella suspiró.

-que pena, es como si hubiera desaparecido, hace horas que no sabemos nada de ella. Medito mis palabras, es muy importante sonar preocupado –descuida Mina, iré al templo Ikagua para ayudarlas. Ella sonríe, lo se por su voz.

-te esperamos allí. Dice y cuelga, aún no puedo dejar que se pierda Serena, aún no, no hasta que haya tenido mi descendencia y Rini la mate para poseer el cristal de plata y el de Ilusión y así se, el amo de la vía láctea.

-príncipe Endimiun. Se escucha desde un espejo negro que tengo, en realidad siempre lo he tenido pero no había podido demostrar que lo tenía, tengo que hacerme el idiota delante de todas las malditas niñas que pienso poseer –creí que te había prohibido comunicarte conmigo Evangeline. Una mujer pelirroja, con los cabellos rojo sangre mas allá del suelo y ojos tan azules y fríos como el hielo se materializó, su vestido se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel de color morado obscuro, ella era mi hechicera, la adoraba, conjuntamente con ella vendí las almas de mis 4 ilusos generales para poder destruir al maldito Némesis y al maldito de Diamante y retrasar su nacimiento miles y miles y miles de años.

-has fallado. Me dijo –no, no lo he hecho, la he conservado virgen hasta la fecha que me pediste. Ella negó y rió –has fallado, debías conservar su virtud hasta desterrar el caos luego de eso, podrías poseerla como una putilla, para que el único lecho que conozca sea el tuyo y jamás piense en dejarte, has fallado y el sello se ha roto. Abrí mucho los ojos –quieres decir. Comencé aterrorizado –si, la princesa de la luna ha corrido a los brazos de su verdadero amor, debes venir a buscarme a Phanton enseguida. Asentí –tu amor por sailor mars te tiene idiota querido niño. Dijo ella desapareciendo de la superficie reflectante del espejo –muéstrame a la princesa de la luna. Ordené, el espejo me dio la imagen de esa no tan tonta zorra acostada y la espalda de quien en ese momento la besaba y la penetraba, la escuché gritar y llorar y el decir:

-lo lamento. Dijo acariciando su cabello y abrazándola fuertemente –traté de que no doliera tanto, pero siempre lo hace, aunque sea un poco. Ella lo mantenía aferrado, así como el la aferraba a ella - ¿quieres que me retire? Preguntó cauteloso, ella negó.

-no Díam, no lo hagas, ya se pasa. Dí un bufido de rabia e indignación - ¡maldita sea! Grité mientras la imagen del espejo seguía reproduciendo ese acto, me acerqué al espejo y le di la vuelta, había un frasco con monedas negras, las tomé y tras asegurarme de tener el número indicado, me fui al templo Ikagua.

Llegué al lugar donde estaban las niñas reunidas –chicas, ha pasado algo horrible. Dije - ¿Qué ha pasado Darien? Preguntó Lita - ¿estás bien? Preguntó Mina –yo si…Serena…no. Dije mientras miraba a Amy, el eslabón mas débil después de la tonta de Serena - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Serena? Preguntó.

-es terrible. Dije cayendo de rodillas –Serena ha sido hipnotizada en un sueño y malignizada, ha despertado al príncipe Diamante quien, nos quiere destruir a todos. Todas se quedaron horrorizadas, todas menos una, mi amor me miraba con frialdad.

-eso no es cierto. Sentenció, puse cara de ingenuidad - ¿de que hablas Rey? Yo los vi ¡los vi mientras ese maldito la violaba salvajemente! Miré como las estúpidas Amy, Mina y Lita se ponían las manos en el rostro mientras comenzaban a llorar, pero Rey, mi Rey, no cayó en esa trampa.

-es mentira. Dijo –he revisado el fuego sagrado y ¿adivina que? Me ha dejado ver algo muy interesante, dime Darien ¿Por qué Rini mata a Serena en el siglo 30? Maldición, descubierto por mi amor y su fuego, alcé las cejas fingiendo confusión.

- ¡no te hagas el idiota! Gritó ella - ¡responde! ¡Quien es esa Evangeline que sume al mundo en obscuridad y porqué aparentemente muere antes del nacimiento del Tokio de Cristal! ¡Y después! ¡Aparece a tu lado! Me eché un paso hacia atrás, no contaba que con el sello de Serena roto, el sello de los poderes de todas se romperían –no, no se de que hablas. Dije - ¡claro que lo sabes! ¡Maldito cerdo! Gritó Rey mientras me daba una bofetada - ¡usaste a Serena todo el tiempo! ¡La vendiste y mataste a un planeta por poder! ¡Eres un asco de ser! ¡Un maldito cerdo que debió haberse quedado en la tumba! La apreté y saqué una de las monedas, que Rey, no pudo dejar de mirar fijamente, previendo la acción de las demás, lancé las monedas restantes hacia ellas, cuando terminaron de bailar como si de un péndulo se tratara, tenía a 4 sailors arrodilladas ante mi.

-manda oh poderoso príncipe. Dijo Lita –todas nosotras te obedecemos. Dijo Mina –debemos destruir a los herederos de la luna y la luna negra. Rey asintió con sumisión –así lo haremos señor. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba, Amy asintió –empezaremos los preparativos. Dijo y así con las grandiosas monedas del mal, logré subyugar a las 4 sailors a mi voluntad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridas hots seguidoras, otro capi de nuestra hot historia.

Espero lo disfruten y gracias por los 2 reviews.

Si notan algo de otra gente en los encuentros sexuales, he tenido oportunidades de leer tanto buenos libros como buenos fics y algunos me han encantado por eso tomé prestadas las ideas, son de las personas que las escribieron, yo solo las adapto a mi pareja.

¡gracias por los reviews!

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les dejo ver la faceta erótica de Diamante.

Juegos de alcoba.

El frío de mi dormitorio, me despertó a la mañana siguiente, seguro era un sueño ya que tanta felicidad era inconcebible pero, cuando me quedé un rato mas en la cama, sentí un cuerpo tibio al lado mío, envuelto con el mío, sonreí ya que yo…a las chicas que llevaba a mi lecho, jamás conocían mi cama, ese lugar era privado y solo dormía en el yo, pero ese dulce y fragante cuerpo femenino que estaba allí, suspiré deseando que fuera mi hermosa sailor moon, y cuando abrí los ojos, efectivamente era ella, su cabeza en uno de mis brazos, el otro anudado firmemente en su cintura, su faz relajada, sus labios entreabiertos, sus senos tocando ligeramente mi pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sonreí y cerré los ojos.

-que alegría que tu estés aquí hermosa. Dije mientras besaba su frente, eso la hizo sonreír en sueños, yo reí y me desplacé suavemente a la orilla de la cama, ella gimió.

-shhhh, duerme un poco mas hermosa. Dije mientras iba al baño a asearme, regresé rápidamente y me coloqué un albornoz, salí del dormitorio a la cocina, si ella había encontrado cosas para mi, seguro yo podría conseguir algo para los 2 y si conseguí, las domésticas que habían cuidado de mi hermano y de mi una vez, todavía seguían allí y era la razón de que la despensa estuviera provista, ellas esperaban nuestro regreso y de repente me detuve, Zafiro, tenía que revivir a Zafiro, era algo que tenía que hacer pero no iba a pasar por encima de mi princesa para hacerlo, pero los recuerdos de la infancia me golpearon en la cocina y nuestros fantasmas de niños corrían por allí dejando sus risas espectrales en el ambiente, conseguí que cocinar y lo hice, preparé un suculento desayuno y regresé al dormitorio, mi princesa aún seguía dormida, como una tabla, sabía que estaba viva por el simple hecho de que respiraba acompasadamente y despedía su calor y su fragancia, la miré y una sonrisa traviesa se apersonó en mi rostro sin ser invitada, me acerqué a ella y la destapé un poco, dejé la bandeja en mi mesa de noche, me escondí entre las cobijas y abrí sus piernas, me unté el dedo con saliva y comencé a masajear su vagina lentamente, eso la hizo comenzar a gemir, yo saqué sus relucientes jugos y me dediqué a tomarlos, eran mucho mas apetitosos que un jugo de naranja y mucho mas dulces que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado, ella abrió sus azules ojos enturbiados por el deseo, pero me hice el que no la había visto y seguí con el masaje hasta que sus profundos gemidos dieron paso a su orgasmo.

-oooooooh Díiiiaaaam, aaasíiiii oooooh. Fue lo único que dijo, como ya el masaje me había parecido suficiente y se había corrido por primera vez en ese nuevo día, me propuse una tarea distinta, acerqué mi hambrienta boca a su vagina y me dediqué a chuparla y lamberla con gusto y deleite, hice que alcanzara 3 orgasmos mas.

-penétrame, por favor penétrame. Suplicaba ella mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban convulsivamente imitando el ritmo de mis lametazos y succiones, pero no la complací, cuando castigué a su vagina lo suficiente, subí dando besos y lametones hasta sus pechos, los cuales, devoré con la misma ansia, eso le ganó otros 2 orgasmos mas, me sentía eufórico de poderle dar tanto placer, besé sus manos y sus brazos, las líneas de su cuerpo, sus sobacos, todo, lo besé, toqué y recorrí todo.

- ¡si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Así! ¡así!gritaba ella abandonándose a las sensaciones, sonreí mientras me acercaba a su boca.

-buenos días hermosa. Dije tras haberla dejado de besar –buenos días mi príncipe ¿no vas a terminar? Preguntó ella haciendo un arco con sus caderas, sonreí y negué mientras la abrazaba, la punta de mi miembro rozó su abertura, eso la hizo soltar un ronco gemido que a mi me excitó mas –no, aún no. Susurré en su oreja, su cara de frustración fue perfecta, reí y besé su frente.

-debes desayunar. Dije suavemente, ella negó –no quiero desayunar, quiero que termines de hacerme el amor. Negué –solo ha sido un pequeño juego herótico mi niña hambrienta, anda a asicalarte y desayunemos. Ella hizo morritos y pucheros, bajé besando desde su boca hasta sus pechos y comencé una leve succión, ella comenzó a gemir y de repente me detuve.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó confundida –una succión por un bocado ¿te parece? Le pregunté travieso, ella me miró y asintió, corrió al baño, sonreí mas abiertamente mientras miraba como estaba listo para ella tan rápido, ella regresó en menos de lo que parpadea un mosquito y nos dedicamos a desayunar, un desayuno erótico, donde por cada bocado, le daba una succión de senos alternándome entre ambos, ella, cada vez que hacía eso, estimulaba mi pene con movimientos de penetración con su mano así que yo, inevitablemente llegué a mi orgasmo a mitad de desayuno, pero tenía que controlarnos a ambos, era ella una niña hambrienta de placeres, y debía enseñarle no solo a entregarse con gusto a ellos sinó, a hacerlos esperar, a controlarlos, dominarlos y a que si nos daba la gana de pasar todo el día en el cuarto como de seguro haríamos, no se me desmayara a mitad de un juego erótico –ha sido agradable. Dije, ella sonrió con malicia –puedo hacerlo otra vez. Me insinuó –te sugiero que termines de desayunar primero. Le dije, le seguí dando el desayuno y chupetones a sus senos, cuando terminamos, la acosté sobre la cama y la hice rozar su orgasmo sin dejar que llegara a el.

- ¡por que haces eso! Preguntó ella impaciente halando las sábanas, la besé mientras apretaba y acariciaba sus senos.

-porque estamos jugando hermosa. Le dije mientras repetía mas y mas mis besos, ella me miró –yo también quiero jugar. Dijo, sonreí.

-adelante. Dije mientras me acostaba y la dejaba que me besara, me tocara y me explorara mucho mas de lo que lo hizo ayer, fue celestial y majestuoso, besó todo mi ser y me regresó los chupetones en las tetillas con creces, estaba muy excitado y cuando su boca alcanzó mi pene y comenzó a hacer movimientos de penetración con la misma, perdí el control.

- ¡si hermosa!¡así!¡así!¡así! gemía en mi orgasmo, ella ahogó una risita, siguió jugando conmigo y yo jugando con ella un rato un rato largo, hasta que por fin, sentí las ganas irrefrenables de penetrarla, la acomodé a la orilla de la cama con sus piernas extendidas, amo la posición del misionero, pero quería enseñarle otras cosas y que lo podíamos hacer de 1.000 formas distintas, aunque después regresáramos a esa posición, me situé delante y comencé a penetrarla suavemente, muy suavemente.

-auméntalas, mas rápido, mas rápido. Pero la ignoré y seguí con mi lenta y deliciosa tortura, hasta que poco a poco, a mi ritmo y para retrasarla, fui aumentando las envestidas, hasta que al fin, la sentí en la orilla del deleite, y yo, estaba en ella también así que nos deslizamos hasta una espiral de placer sin fin, luego nos acostamos abrazados besándonos el rostro y los labios, duramos todo ese hermoso día, en juegos de alcoba, convenientemente la dejé esperando por un par de orgasmos para que almorzara y cenara, ya que por tanto ejercicio que hicimos, ella no se me iba a desmayar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis hotseguidoras, acá otro capi de nuestra hothistoria.

Gracias a las que leen en silencio, espero les siga gustando esta historia.

Se que los M son así…un poco difíciles para dejar review, pero tengan compasión de mi, quiero saber si les gusta.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con sus incalculables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy mas historias a las fans de Diamante.

Gotitas de agua en la ducha.

Soñaba, soñaba con el y sus manos, me acariciaban todo el cuerpo, besaba desde mi boca hasta mis pechos y regresaba con ardientes besos hasta mi boca, no quería despertar porque eso se sentía muy bien, pero por otro lado, quería ver si el sueño se sentía tan bien en la realidad como se sentía en ese momento, pero había algo encima de mi, algo pesado pero agradable, y otro algo que apretaba una parte muy íntima de mi, una mano grande y cálida apretaba mi vagina con fuerza y posesión, mientras el cuerpo de ese hermoso hombre me cubría, su otra mano en mi cintura, su boca en mi cuello, y yo, acurrucada en su pecho, hermoso pecho delineado como una estatua, esculpido con cincel lo toqué, pues solo mirarlo para asegurarme de que fuera real no me bastaba.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los besé suavemente, comencé a escurrirme de la cama, la mano que apretaba con fuerza mi vagina la apretó mas haciéndome soltar un leve gemido y realizando la función de un gancho espectacular, pero con mucha pena, la solté de mi vagina, miré que estaba húmeda y noté que ya estaba lista, al fin, pude deslizarme de la cama con calma al tocador, entré, el hermoso paraíso azul con blanco me saludó alegremente, encendí la luz y me dediqué a mi aseo, cuando salí, mi príncipe aún dormía, así que con cuidado bajé a la cocina, esta vez, era yo la que iba a encontrar desayuno.

Al haber hecho algo sencillo y delicioso y haber regresado al cuarto, tras dejar el desayuno en la peinadora miré la cama vacía y escuché un ruido de una ducha, me quité el albornoz prestado que había tomado y entré a la ducha, mi príncipe se duchaba, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de un jabón blanquecino y su cabello igual tenía shampoo que con su solo olor varonil, me hacía pensar en el en su traje de príncipe, en el olor de su cuerpo, en el con lo que fuera, con todo se debía ver bien, no pude moverme, casi era como si el ojo hipnótico me hubiera paralizado por segunda vez, pero claro, no fue así.

-Díam. Dije suavemente, el abrió sus hermosos ojos y me sonrió - ¿te gusta lo que ves? Me preguntó, asentí mientras le sonreía, el abrió los brazos incitándome a entrar –creo que hemos descuidado algo la higiene. Dijo, asentí –mejor es tomar un baño. Agregó mientras con extrema suavidad se pasaba la mano por el pecho haciendo el gesto de enjabonarse, pero en realidad, yo sabía que se tocaba para incitarme, no me lo pensé 2 veces y me metí en el agua.

-está deliciosa. Dije mientras el rocío suave de la ducha besaba mi cuerpo delicadamente, era una cascada de agua caliente perfectamente ambientada que te hacía querer y querer quedarte en ella para siempre o por lo menos, por un rato largo, sentí besos en mis hombros.

- ¿me dejas lavarte el cabello hermosa? Sonreí a la pregunta de mi príncipe mientras seguía de espaldas a el –lavarme el cabello, enjabonarme, hazme todo lo que quieras. El sonrió y procedió a echarse shampoo en la mano, a continuación, comenzó a masajear mi cuero cabelludo con esas manos expertas, apasionada, ardientes pero muy delicadas.

-mmmm. Murmuré, eso se sentía bien, el volcán de mi deseo respondió rápidamente a ese inocente contacto, yo pensaba en realidad que no era tan inocente, había algo erótico en la manera de realizar los movimientos, casi como si simulara ese masaje a mi vagina.

-eres un experto príncipe. Dije admirada, el besó mi cuello aún sin enjabonar –soy un experto en lo que quieras. Dijo con jactancia, cuando terminó de aplicarme el shampooo comenzó a retirarlo con las mismas manos expertas y concienzudas, estaba un poquito excitada.

-sube los brazos. Me dijo, obedecí disfrutando las sensaciones, comenzó a enjabonarme y a besarme ¿no le molestaría el detallito de que me besaba con la piel enjabonada? Apartemente, no, siguió bajando por mi cuerpo y repartiendo los besos que eran como gotitas de amor, como deliciosas gotitas de amor caídas de la ducha, cuando llegó a la cumbre de mi monte de Venus, eso envió una oleada de deseo y calor por todo mi sistema.

-oooh. Dije suavemente, el sonrió –abre las piernas. Me pidió, lo único que podía pensar era que iba a penetrarme y quería que lo hiciera, pero en realidad, su mano comenzó a enjabonar mi vagina, toda mi vagina y aprovechó para hacerme un masaje sensual que me hizo llegar a mi primer orgasmo del día.

-siiiiiiii asíiiiii. Decía mientras me dejaba llevar por el placer de ese orgasmo, lo escuché reír a boca cerrada y tuvo el detalle de regalarme 2 orgasmos, as, me apoyó en la pared para poder terminar de enjabonarme, mientras yo, tomaba fuerzas, lo miraba quitarse el jabón lentamente.

-eres tan hermoso Díam. El me sonrió tierna y apasionadamente.

-tu eres lo mas hermoso que he tenido la dicha de contemplar. Cuando se terminó de quitar el jabón, me arrastró para el agua para comenzar a quitármelo y terminar de excitarme con sus caricias mientras hacía ese aparentemente inocente gesto.

-dios, esto es magnífico, es maravilloso. El besó mi oreja y la lambió –es solo el principio. Susurró sensualmente, cuando me hube liberado del jabín, comencé a besarlo con locura, pasión y ardor por todo el cuerpo, el me respondía con el mismo ímpetu, nos acariciamos, nos besamos, nos tocamos, nos chupamos y nos llevamos al orgasmo un par de veces antes de la penetración, con la ducha encendida, todo un especáculo, al final, me pegó a la pared y yo, anudé mis piernas en su cintura mientras el me penetraba con fuerza y amor, con ternura y pasión, cada envestida era la gloria hecha carne, hecha cuerpo, hecha el.

-¡Diiiiaaaamaaaanteeeee! ¡Oooooh siiiiii! Grité explotando mi pasión y mi deseo, a la par, que el gritaba casi lo mismo, luego, nos acostó en el suelo de la ducha, yo encima de el, para estar mas cómoda.

- ¿Qué te pareció hermosa? Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello, todo envuelto por la ducha –magnífico mi príncipe, como todo lo que haces. El sonrió y besó mi frente, cuando nos volvimos a enjabonar y hubimos hecho 3 veces mas el amor en la ducha, nos salimos y secamos.

- ¿te parece si vamos a caminar? Me preguntó, asentí –después de dormir un rato. Dije y mientras lo acostaba en la cama, me puse encima para acurrucarme hacia el, pero el, me colocó de lado, su mano en mi vagina como esta mañana, su brazo en mi cintura y tomamos una siesta entrelazados, luego, nos fuimos a caminar…y terminamos…sobre su capa negra…haciendo nuevamente el amor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridas hotseguidoras, he aquí, otro hotcapítulo de nuestra hothistoria.

Las cosas se ponen un poquito mas peliagudas, espero les guste como va la cosa y como quedan las peleas.

Gracias a todo mundo: a Mirel Moon, a MoonNaruSasu y al resto que lee, muchas ¡pero muchas gracias!

¡Y a las que le han dado a favorite! ¡Gracias!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Salor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago sus fantasías realidad.

El primer ataque.

La mañana me saludó como desde hace 2 días me saludaba, desnuda, enrrollada en el abrazo de mi príncipe esta vez, era mi mano la que posesivamente sostenía su virilidad, pensé mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una de mis manos, que debía regresar un momento a la tierra, era necesario finiquitar un par de cosas.

-regresaré a poner todo en orden y a preparar a las chicas para esto, no lo van a imaginar cuando se los comente. Murmuré suavemente, con cuidado, comencé a desplazarme de la cama, mi príncipe mugió y me aferró con la fuerza de un torniquete, besé su frente.

-debo irme príncipe. Eso lo hizo estremecerse y abrir los ojos enturbiados por el sueño.

- ¿irte? ¿A donde hermosa? Preguntó el adormilado –necesito regresar un momento a la tierra. Informé, el me miró y pude notar como sus ojos se ponían activos al registrar mis palabras y su cerebro hacer sinapsis.

- ¿no eres feliz aquí? Preguntó mi príncipe, sentí como me ruborizaba.

-claro que si, es mas, he tenido la tentación de quedarme toda esta semana encerrada, en este cuarto contigo, pero…tengo cosas que hacer. El asintió mientras me soltaba y se sentaba, su mirada dulce pero penetrante.

- ¿Cómo que? Preguntó con un poco de frialdad, le pasé la mano por el pecho pero el detuvo la ascensión de mi mano.

-responde. Me incitó, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían –no quiero dejarte. Dije tras tragar saliva.

-eso es justamente lo que vas a hacer. Espetó el de forma fría –necesito decirle a las chicas. Comencé - ¿decirles que? Preguntó el - ¿Qué nos amemos no es mas que suficiente? Asentí.

-si, pero es importante que entiendan el porqué, porque esta vez, ni me raptaste, ni intentaste controlarme. El asintió.

-lo se, fuiste tu quien vino a mi. Asentí –exacto, quiero que lo entiendan. El negó –no es importante para mi, con que los 2 lo sepamos está bien, terceros sobran. Le tomé las manos, se las besé, el me miró sorprendido.

-pero lo es para mi. Dije dulcemente, eso lo hizo bajar las defensas, me abrazó con dulzura.

-Díam, hay algo que tu, hay algo que tu no sabes. Dije, el me miró interrogante, sus ojos hablaban tan bien por el cómo su boca y tocaban tan bien como sus manos, el solo sentir como me miraba, me dejaba aturdida como si me acariciara con la mirada.

-Díam, tu perteneciste a nuestro tiempo. Miré como el se quedaba helado –eso es imposible hermosa…yo no pude…no pude haber…imposible. Negué -es la verdad. Afirmé.

-tu perteneciste al tiempo donde todos, vivíamos en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, pero Darien, el…destruyó tu planeta con ayuda de una mujer extraña, utilizó a los 4 generales, vendió sus almas para que sirvieran a la maldad y así, pudo destruir tu reino. Mi príncipe me detalló y de repente, un rayo de comprensión pasó por su mirada.

-por eso viniste. Dijo –así es, tu y yo creo que…pero me es difícil é.

-tu y yo estábamos prometidos. Dijo el con alegría, sonreí.

-si, esa es la razón. Aseguré mientras lo miraba.

Así que era verdad, los sueños que había tenido mientras peleaba con mi princesa eran verdad, no eran fantasías de mi cabeza, eran la pura realidad, la observé mientras la abrazaba, no quería dejarla ir, me daba miedo que en cuanto su calor, su luz se fueran de mi, volviera a ser encerrado en las tinieblas que son mi muerte, que fueron, que fueron mi muerte cuando di mi vida por ella, pero saber eso.

¿Cómo lo descubriste? Le pregunté – lo vi hablando con una mujer extraña desde un espejo de cristal negro, oí todo, como había echo para destruir tu planeta y lo que nos había echo a todos, poco a poco comencé a desenamorarme de Darien, y tu, comenzaste a estar en mis sueños mas y mas, y siempre era el mismo sueño, tu y yo, nos entregábamos, hacíamos el amor y ahora entiendo porqué, solo cuando tu y yo nos hubiéramos entregado totalmente, el hechizo sería roto. Asentí a sus palabras.

-pero hermosa, explícame algo mas ¿Por qué solo puedes recordar tu? ¿por que no puedo recordar yo? Pregunté algo confundido y que yo me confunda, eso es todo un acontecimiento.

No lo se. Dijo ella por fin –quizás se deba al modo en el que te sellaron los recuerdos Díam, la verdad, no tengo idea. Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, permití la caricia estaba tan hambriento de ella, tan urgido por amarla como siempre había estado y me dispuse a mi tarea muy felizmente –Díam…debo irme…déjame…déjame ir. Suplicaba ella mientras mis besos llenaban su cuello y sus pechos, resistí la dulce tentación de succionarlos pero quería, reclamar dominio de su boca.

Es que te pienso dejar ir, se que tienes que irte, pero quiero llevarme en mi mente, el recuerdo de tus besos, tus gemidos, tus gritos, el calor de tu piel, tu dulce sabor, tu reconfortante sudor, no se cuanto tiempo estarás lejos de mi, quiero conservar tu calor en nuestra cama. Dije mientras le daba un beso largo, amoroso, apasionado y ardiente, lo hice una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que mi princesa rogó:

Bésame, tócame, acaríciame, hazme tuya Díam, hazme tuya. Sonreí victorioso –así será. Dije mientras le daba otro beso largo, nuestras lenguas reconociéndose en el intercambio de amor, nuestra respiración agitada, dejé su dulce boca al cabo de 45 minutos besando y besando tan dulce manjar, comencé a repartir besos húmedos por su cuello, tras haber pasado por sus mejillas y orejas, a la par, mis manos en oleadas de amor, pasión y deseo acariciaban su cuerpo de una manera suave pero ardiente, mis labios delineaban los caminos tan familiares para mi, su gusto saboreaba con mi lengua en cada beso, y cada suspiro, cada gemido, me invitaban a profundizar mas y mas en mi deseo, cuando por fin, mis labios llegaron a sus turgentes senos, me dediqué a chupar con ímpetu y esmero, arrancándole a mi princesa con mis chupetones y caricias 2 orgasmos.

¡siiiiiii Diiiiaaamaaaanteeee aaaaasíiiiiiii! ¡Diamante! ¡Diamante! ¡oh! ¡oh! sonreí mientras la escuchaba gritar y gritar y sentía su cuerpo retorcerse del placer.

¿estás lista? Le pregunté con malicia mientras con mis labios delineaba el camino hacia mi nuevo punto de ataque, ella gimió.

Ten piedad de mi Día. Suplicó –no pienso tenerla hermosa, te dejaré tan sedienta, que regresarás mi pronto. Ella asentía sin cesar, llegué por fin a mi siguiente punto, su monte de Venus, con mi traviesa lengua fui describiendo círculos hasta llegar a la cavidad, escuchaba sus jadeos y gemidos, cuando llegué a mi destino, mordisqueé y chupé su clítoris de una manera que la hice enloquecer, ella apretó mi cabeza contra si, incitándome a que profundizara dicha acción, lo cual hice, llevándola de nuevo a 2 orgasmos mas, luego, realicé los movimientos de penetración que sus caderas gritaban con mi lengua, dejándola exhausta con 2 orgasmos mas, la besé, la lambí, la chupé toda, sus piernas, su espalda, sus nalgas, todo, al final, al verla exhausta y adormecida, la abracé fuertemente, cierto que no había tenido satisfacción en mi cuerpo, pero suficiente para mi era, el nivel de placer que le podía proporcionar, que yo era el primero en hacerlo y que ella no querría a ningún otro que se lo hiciera, me acosté a su lado.

Penétrame. Dijo adormecida –han sido 6 orgasmos, creo que es más que suficiente. Respondí, pero Ella negó –te lo suplico, te deseo tanto, quiero que estés dentro de mi ya. La hice sentarse, me situé por detrás y con fuerza, la penetré desahogando el deseo loco que tenía por hacerlo, lo hice con fuerza y rapidez, lo único que escapaba de sus labios era mi nombre, lo hice una y otra vez, hasta que juntos alcanzamos el clímax del encuentro, llegamos al fin, a la cumbre del placer y nos dejamos caer en picada, nos abrazamos adormecidos.

Si esta es tu estrategia para que no me vaya, funcionó. Me murmuró en el oído, reí dulcemente y besé su frente.

Lo se, te amo. Dije con amor –y yo a ti Díam. Dijo ella dulcemente.

Desperté por unas caricias a mi pecho, las dulces manos de mi princesa trazaban su amor por las líneas de mis músculos –no te quiero dejar así, insatisfecho. Dijo –no estoy insatisfecho. Protesté pero ella negó.

-no me veas cara de tonta Díam, se que te dedicaste a darme placer omitiendo lo que puedas necesitar, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarte así. Asentí mientras gustoso, reanudaba mi tarea, pero ella me frenó.

-esta vez, me toca a mi, si quieres luego, podemos hacerlo mutuo. Dejé que me hiciera el amor y me dediqué a sentir todo lo que hizo, como con cada vez, ella se volvía mas y mas experta, luego, nos hicimos el amor y terminamos dándonos un baño.

-regresaré, lo prometo. Me dijo - ¿en cuantos días? Pregunté –no lo se. Respondió.

-pero te juro que será difícil dormir. Dijo, le sonreí porque para mi sería igual, ya me había acostumbrado a abrazarla y tomar posesión de lo que es mío, asentí comprensivamente pero recordé que debía decírselo, decirle lo que me propuse desde que el recuerdo llegó a mi en la cocina.

-hermosa, voy a restaurar el planeta y a revivir a Zafiro. anuncié Ella me estudió –creo que lo de revivir a tu hermano, se podrá, pero restaurar tu planeta, pienso que tiene mas que ver con el hecho de que cuando derrotemos a Darien el poder maligno que ejerció sesará. Asentí, la besé dulcemente, suavemente, amorosamente y apasionadamente.

-te amo Díam. Me dijo mi princesa –y yo a ti hermosa. Dije, cuando ella desapareció se evaporó el calor del dormitorio, me quedé solo de pie, en la fría obscuridad, aún se sentía su olor a rosas, aún podía percibir su fragancia y su calor, pero la calidez del ambiente, se fue detrás de ella, aparecí el cuerpo de mi hermano.

- ¡cristal obscuro! ¡Regresa al príncipe Zafiro! La luz negra lo envolvió todo, mi hermano pequeño abrió los ojos.

-hermano. Dijo, sonreí –Zafiro, que alegría. Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, Sami me sorprendió –Serena tonta. Dijo –papá está muy enfadado contigo. Sonreí, realmente, ese detalle no me importaba.

-ya llegué. Dije mientras miraba la sala, mamá salió hacia mi.

-Serena, nos has tenido muy preocupados hija ¿Dónde estabas? Llevas 3 días desaparecida. Miré a mamá.

-mamá, lo siento, estaba en casa de mi novio. Dije - ¿en casa de Darien? ¿Ya intimaron acaso? Prometiste contarme todo. Dijo mi madre con tono conspiratorio, sonreí.

-no, no mamá, no he intimado con Darien, es mi, mi nuevo novio. Ella suspiró –yo sabía, que eso iba a terminar pasando. Dijo, la miré confundida.

-te veías atraída por Darien, pero no enamorada, no como te ves ahora, comencé a sospechar que las cosas entre tu y Darien no andaban bien. Sonreí –en efecto mamá. Dije.

-hija, quiero conocer al nuevo muchacho, parece que por fin tu atracción consiguió su punto, te ves feliz, como si fueras parte de un todo. Dijo, asentí –así es mamá, te lo traeré pronto. Dije feliz, ella sonrió.

-ve a hablar con tu padre. Me aconsejó, agaché la cabeza y fui, el regaño de mi padre, fue estupendo, que no debí haberme ido sin consultar, que nada costaba llamar, que yo era una ingrata, que el no tenía problema con mis relaciones siempre y cuando fueran claras, asentí y soporté lo que me tocaba con estoicismo, cuando calmé los ánimos, salí al templo Ikagua.

Tras haber puesto a Zafiro al corriente, de todo y haber recibido sus felicitaciones, fui a mi trono, había un hermoso espejo allí, de cuerpo entero.

-muéstrame a mi princesa. Le ordené tras haberme sentado en la silla, el espejo brilló con una luz negra y miré a mi princesa llegar a un templo, entró feliz, pero a sus amigas, a las sailors no les dio alegría verlas.

- ¡hola chicas! ¡Tengo tanto que contarles! Exclamó feliz, pero los rostros de sus sailors no mostraron emoción, al contrario, hostilidad se hizo latente en ellos, el corazón me apretó en el pecho, subió a la altura de mi nuez y no tuve un buen presentimiento, desaparecí hacia allí, aparecí justo a tiempo para escuchar:

- ¿Qué les pasa chicas? Preguntó mi princesa asustada - ¿es verdad que eres parte del enemigo ahora? Preguntó la que supuse como sailor mars, en efecto, la aludida sacó una pluma roja.

-no, yo no Rey. Dijo mi princesa retrocediendo un paso - ¿es verdad que te revolcaste como una perra en celo con quien es enemigo de nuestro príncipe? Preguntó una peli marrón sacando una pluma verde.

-no me revolqué Lita, me entregué… trató de decir mi princesa, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero una rubia, con una cinta roja la detuvo, sacó una pluma naranja.

-eres una perra, puta, maldita putilla en celo, que no podía aguantarse hasta esperar al hombre de su vida. Dijo –Mina, Darien no me quería. Dijo mi princesa, miró a una peli azul.

-Amy. Dijo, pero la aludida, le volteó el rostro de una bofetada –morirás. Dijo suavemente, alzando su pluma azul, las 4 se transformaron, a pesar de que mi princesa tenía el cristal, no tenía broche ¿Por qué no podía transformarse? No lo pensé mas y cuando sailor mars atacó entré.

- ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé, eso la hirió –no interfieras ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! lanzó sailor Júpiter pero hice un escudo.

- ¡lágrima negra! Una lágrima hecha de agua negra golpeó a la sailor - ¡centella de las tinieblas! Lancé hacia sailor Venus justo antes de que pudiera atacar.

- ¡sailor mercury!¡rapsodia acuática de mercurio! Lanzó, pero la retuve con las manos.

-a mi princesa no la tocas, maldita zorra. Dije mientras la lanzaba de regreso a su autora - ¡Díam! ¡Detente! ¡Alto! gritaba mi princesa, pero la ignoré, hice un escudo obscuro y me dediqué a lanzarles puños y patadas a quienes otrora fueran sus guardianas, y ahora, querían ser sus asesinas.

- ¡rayo de la luna negra! Lancé - ¡sailor Venus! ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! Salté y el poder golpeó a saibor mars quien cayó herida, sonreí.

- ¡espiral de black moon! Una espiral negra se formó en mi mano derecha la cual Lancé hiriendo a sailor Júpiter.

-así que te has atrevido a venir. Dijo una voz masculina, sabía de quien era, el maldito de Endimiun.

-Darien ¿Qué le has hecho a las chicas? Preguntó mi princesa –se dieron cuenta que no podían defender a una cobarde y llorona como tu Serena, me defienden a mi. Dijo el con risa, miré el rostro dolido de mi princesa.

-ellas, ellas no pudieron haberme traicionado. Dijo –si lo hicimos. Dijo sailor Júpiter –no soportamos a las perdedoras. Dijo sailor Venus.

-a las traidoras, a las que se revuelcan como unas malditas putas. Dijo sailor mars –te vamos a matar. Dijo sailor mercury –por sobre mi cadáver. Dije, lancé un rayo negro hacia el maldito de Endimiun.

-mátenlo. Ordenó mientras se apoyaba herido en la pared –enfréntame como hombre, maldito reprimido. Dije mientras me enfrentaba a las sailors, 4 contra 1, no era problema para mi, en unos 45 minutos, ya las había subyugado a todas, miré con odio al maldito de Endimiun.

-al final te mataré y mataré a esa perra chupa medias. Sonreí –si es que yo te dejo hacerlo, maldito idiota. Deshice mi campo protector, tomé a mi princesa en brazos y desaparecí junto a ella, de regreso a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridas hotseguidoras, acá, otro hotcapítulo de nuestra hothistoria.

Espero les guste full, preludio para un poco de acción (no me refiero a la acción sexual) sinó a otra.

Gracias a todas: a Mirel Moon, a MoonNaruSasu y a Princesa merak ¡muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo intento cumplir fantasías de muchas.

Corazón roto y depresión.

Cuando sentí en mis huesos, el frío familiar de Némesis, abrí los ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientras esperaba el golpe de mis amigas, de mis supuestas amigas ¿Qué les había pasado? Ellas no eran así, miré mi alrededor, estábamos en nuestro cuarto, ya no podría decirle nunca mas "su cuarto" era nuestro, Némesis ahora era mi hogar porque era el hogar de mi príncipe, me llevó suavemente hasta la cama y me depositó con delicadeza, se sentó a mi lado y me tomó las manos.

¿Por qué no pudiste transformarte? Me preguntó mientras las apretaba, lo miré –perdí mi broche en la última batalla. Respondí, mi príncipe abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Cómo? Preguntó –es una larga historia. Dije, en ese momento, la puerta sonó y mi príncipe dándome un último apretón de manos se dirigió a abrir, era Zafiro, y su sonrisa era tan cálida y resplandeciente que no pude hacer menos que regresárla.

Hola cuñada, hola hermano, venía a avisar que la cena está lista. Mi príncipe sonrió, se levantó y me levantó, salimos del cuarto hablando trivialidades con Zafiro, el me miraba constantemente, ante nosotros, teníamos un festín, pescado en milanesa con arroz y ensalada, sopas, bebidas heladas, vino tinto, papas fritas y en fin, muchas cosas.

Hermosa, cuéntame por favor ¿Qué pasó en la tierra durante estos años de ausencia? Me terminó preguntando mi príncipe, le sonreí y comencé a contar las diferentes batallas después de haberlos vencido, me interrumpieron un poco para formular preguntas y otras tantas veces, para concluir acertadamente algunos aspectos, cuando terminé el relato, ambos se miraron.

Ya veo. Dijo Zafiro por fin, lo miré confusa mientras miraba a mi príncipe que había mirado a su hermano con un gesto de complicidad.

¿Qué pasa? Pregunté –así que el caos se dedica a atacar cada cierto tiempo. Concluyó Zafiro, mi príncipe me miró fijamente.

Antes de que el gran sabio llegara al planeta, yo tuve una pelea con el caos. Dijo mi príncipe, lo detallé - ¿Cómo? Pregunté aturdida, el sonrió con tristeza.

Quiso utilizarme de vasija. Zafiro asintió –que desastre. Dije por fin, seguimos cenando –entonces ¿Cómo podemos recuperar tus poderes? Preguntó mi príncipe.

No lo se, no tengo el cristal de plata. Dije tristemente, Zafiro negó.

Te equivocas. Dijo –claro que no Zafiro, el cristal de plata fue destruido por el demonio que atacó a mi amiga Rey ¡lo acabo de decir! Exclamé molesta, el asintió.

Si, pero tu no sabes que tu cristal se regeneró, cuando fue destruido, se regeneró dentro de ti, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para salir, puedo ver destellos de su brillo saliendo de tu cuerp cuñada. Dijo el –eso, eso es imposible. Dije –co ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Pregunté.

Tu eres la vida del cristal, mientras tu no mueras, así sea el destruido, renacerá porque la fuente de su poder sigue viva, caso contrario si tu eres destruida y el queda, el no sobrevive, el necesita de tu poder que lo alimenta, lo hace crecer y lo activa, sin ti, el no es nada, pero tu sin el, sigues existiendo. Dijo mi príncipe, Zafiro asintió.

Yo, yo no sabía eso. Dije –ciencia básica de cristales hermosa. Dijo el - ¿Cómo haremos para sacarlo de mi interior? Pregunté, Zafiro sonrió.

-deben ir al manantial de Nix. Respondió – ¿Nix? ¿Quién es Nix? Pregunté, mi príncipe y Zafiro me miraron con comprensión.

Es nuestra diosa madre. Dijeron a coro, sonreí y seguimos cenando calmadamente.

Luego, me senté en el balcón de nuestro cuarto, Diamante me había invitado a bañarme con el , era delicioso ese pensamiento pero le hui, quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en la traición de mis amigas, me descubrí llorando en silencio, en verdad no me lo merecía, las palabras de todas me dolían mucho, el bofetón de Amy, de mi querida Amy que cuando Darien me rescató de Diamante, fue la primera en abrazarme, no podía creer eso, ella siempre me había apoyado e imaginaba, que después de todo, cuando se lo contara, se alegraría por mi, no que me daría una bofetada.

¿hermosa? Preguntó mi príncipe abriendo la puerta de cristal, llevaba un albornoz negro y por alguna razón, supe que debajo de el, no habría nada mas que su hermosa piel.

Estás llorando. Dijo por fin - ¿Por qué lloras? Preguntó entrando al balcón y cerrando la puerta, miré el cielo negro de la noche, con la luna y las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad lejana.

No puedo creer que mis amigas, me hayan traicionado. Dije retomando los sollozos, el no dijo nada, solo me abrazó y besó el cabello sentado a mi lado.

No creo que lo hayan hecho. Dijo con suavidad –tu las viste, intentaron matarme. Protesté sollozando, el asintió mientras acariciaba mi rostro y secaba mis lágrimas.

Las vi, yo mismo las detuve. Dijo con suavidad –pero, no creo que haya sido voluntario su ataque. Agregó tras una pausa en la que siguió secando mis lágrimas, me sonrió.

Yo juraría que tenían una especie de control mental. Parpadeé confundida.

De ¿de verdad? Pregunté, el asintió mientras acariciaba mi rostro, se acercó y acepté su beso, lo necesitaba y lo quería, su mano descendió hasta mi cuello, lo dejé de besar para separar su mano, me miró extrañado, la duda asomada en sus hermosos ojos.

No Díam, no es que no te quiera ni nada, hoy, no me siento dispuesta, necesito llorar la traición de mis amigas, la traición de Darien al haberlas hecho unirse a el. El asintió serenamente y me abrazó, envuelta en su pecho y su abrazo lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Sabía que estaba deprimida, no me había querido hacer caso, ni modo, tenía tanta hambre de ella, quería amarla y devorarla toda la noche, pero, ella no estaba dispuesta, diablos,debía esperar…o quizá no, sonreí, sería algo malo…que aprovechara su debilidad, mejor sería, dejarla descansar, pero me dije, que ella descansaría y quizás, sería mejor para ambos, yo me moría por amarla y ella, necesitaba olvidar, lo haría por un tiempo, suavemente la recosté en la cama y comencé a desvestirla, poco a poco, comencé por sus zapatos y sus medias, miré esos hermosos pies que adoraba, seguí rápidamente por su falda, la quité con suavidad, luego, su camisa, miré su hermoso cuerpo casi desnudo, solo faltaba el sujetador y la ropa interior, cuando me disponía a hacerlo, la puerta sonó. - ¿Quién es? Pregunté –hermano, soy yo. Dijo Zafiro, cubrí a mi princesa con las sábanas, abrí la puerta - ¿Qué necesitas Zafiro? A estas horas. Dije por fin –te traigo noticias hermano. Me dijo el, asentí.

-Adelante ¿Qué tienen las sailors scouts? Pregunté, me mostró un pergamino donde había dibujado un frasco de cristal con las monedas negras como la noche y un texto antiguo en un olvidado idioma terrestre que nosotros, habíamos recuperado.

-mmm monedas del mal, ya veo. Dije por fin, el sonrió.

-buen trabajo Zafiro. Dije - ¿Qué piensas hacer hermano? Si es verdad que esa bruja está con el. Me preguntó Zafiro –no lo se con certeza Zafiro, por ahora, necesito que refuerces los escudos planetarios, que nada salga ni entre sin que tu lo sepas. El sonrió.

-a la orden ¿algo mas? Preguntó –regresa a los droidos, necesitamos soldados que no requieran comer ni dormir para las agotadoras horas de vigilancia, alista a las tropas nemesianas, pon atraidores en las ciudades infestadas de zombis, si alguien que no es nemesianas, intenta teletransportarse, que los muertos se lo coman. El asintió lúgubre.

-en el caso de mi cuñada. Dijo –hazle una pulsera de oro con una luna negra que inhiba ese efecto. El sonrió –a la orden hermano. Dijo alegre, le sonreí, le revolví el cabello.

-muchas gracias Zafiro. Dije mientras el asentía –que disfrutes tu noche apasionada. Me dijo, sonreí.

-muchas gracias hermano. Dije mientras cerraba la puerta, regresé a mi tarea amorosa, quité su ropa interior y por fin, era mía, totalmente mía, suspiré y toqué el centro de su frente, una esfera de poder obscuro entró dentro de ella, me acosté suavemente a su lado, acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-responde con la verdad princesa: ¿me deseas? Pregunté, ella respondió con voz monocorde.

-si mi príncipe, te deseo. Sonreí y besé su frente –deseo hacerte el amor ¿tu lo deseas también? Ella respondió.

-todo lo que tu desees príncipe Diamante, lo deseo yo. Besé su frente –eso es excelente. Murmuré mientras pasaba las manos por su cuello, comencé a bajar y me detuve en sus senos.

-despierta hermosa, despierta y hagamos el amor. Ella abrió sus ojos, con su hermosa mirada de hipnotizada, amaba sus miradas y esa, era una de mis favoritas, comencé a masajear sus senos y ella a gemir, besé su boca hambriento de deseo, mis manos dejaron sus bellos senos para acariciar una vez mas su cuello y su rostro, luego descendieron por su espalda, la dejé de besar y bajé repartiendo besos con displicencia, por su cuello y pechos, cuando me acerqué a sus pezones, comencé a succionarlos con locura y deleite, mis manos, bajaron por su vientre, hasta su hermosa femineidad y comencé a masajearla, eso la hizo llegar a 2 orgasmos, luego, de terminar con sus senos tras haber alternado mis chupetones, en ellos, bajé lentamente con mis labios hasta su dulce femineidad, sus gritos y gemidos me incitaban mas y mas a seguir con mi trabajo, encontré su clítoris y me dediqué a chuparlo y a lametearlo muy feliz, ella gemía mi nombre y me suplicaba que siguiera, le regalé 2 orgasmos mas, la besé toda, fue en ese momento, que ella se dispuso a regresarme las caricias, era algo que le había pedido en forma mental, no podía aguantar mi deseo y necesitaba sentir en todo mi cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua y sus manos, comenzó a besarme, duramos un rato besándonos, con pasión y ardor, sedientos uno del otro, bajó por mi cuello y besó mi pecho, se detuvo en mis tetillas, para succionarlas mientras su mano, iba haciendo con mi virilidad, el movimiento de penetración, cuando me regaló 2 orgasmos siguió y siguió bajando con sus manos y su boca, si ella había gozado mientras yo succionaba su hermosa femineidad, seguramente, no ignoraría si se encontrara fuera del trance, que yo en ese momento gozaba con sus enérgicos chupetones a mi virilidad, eso me regaló 2 orgasmos mas, me besó y lambió el resto de mi cuerpo, mi miembro reaccionó a sus caricias encendiendo mi pasión nuevamente y me preparé para penetrarla, se abrió a mi, mi princesa como la flor se abre al sol y me hundí en sus profundidades con fuerza y rapidez saciando nuestra pasión conjunta.

-te amo. Le susurré en el oído –yo igual príncipe. Dijo ella con voz monocorde, la acaricié dulcemente mientras la besaba tiernamente y suavemente en sus labios, luego, le besé el rostro, los párpados y la frente, sonreí y envolví su cintura con uno de mis brazos, mi mano derecha aferrando su vagina, la liberé de mi poder, ella volvió a dormirse y yo, la seguí mas atrás.

Desperté bien acurrucada en el abrazo de mi príncipe, un brazo suyo rodeaba mi cintura y una mano, estaba en mi vagina, me sentía liviana y relajada, casi como si hubiera descansado sobre una nube, no se porqué me sentía tan bien, pero no importaba, me acurruqué hacia el musculoso cuerpo de mi príncipe, cuando, como una película, las imágenes regresaron a mi, gemí de desesperación, me acurruqué mucho mas hacia mi príncipe, hacia mi Diamante, como si su sola cercanía pudiera arrancarme del océano de dolor que me perseguía, como si sus brazos fueran la fortaleza en la que ni el mismo caos me volvería a encontrar, acaricié su frente delicadamente y su hermosa luna invertida, la dibujé con uno de mis dedos, eso lo hizo reír dormido, le acaricié las mejillas igual y delineé sus labios con dulzura, besé su cuello y suavemente, me deslicé para estirarme, hasta que vi, algo blanquecino en las sábanas, que yo recordara, y tengo muy buena memoria, anoche no había pasado nada, pero allí estaba prueba de que de repente, pude equivocarme, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en la terraza entre sus brazos, si eso fue así ¿Qué hago desnuda? Pudo haberme cambiado para dejarme mas cómoda, pero ¿y esos chupetones? Me pregunté mirándome al espejo de cuerpo entero, no los tenía, eran recientes y mi mente sumó 2+2 así como así, comprendí lo que había pasado, una jarra de agua helada descansaba en la mesa de noche, junto a un vaso sin basilar, la vacié toda en la cabeza de mi travieso príncipe haciéndolo dar un grito de bestia herida.

¡que demonios! Gritó enfurecido, en ese momento, los cubitos de hielo llegaron a su cara, se dio la vuelta confundido para esquivarlos y cayó de la cama, me miró con la jarra de cristal en la mano, extrayendo otro par de cubitos.

- ¿Qué pasó hermosa? ¿Por qué me has lanzado esa jarra de agua helada? Lo miré con atención, se veía tan guapo y tuce que refrenar el supremo deseo de reír.

- ¿de cuando es ese semen? Pregunté - ¿el que? Preguntó el, pero sus ojos comenzaban ya a analizar mi pregunta, miró la sábana, me miró a mi, miró nuevamente la sábana de nuestra cama y sonrió.

Eso no importa. Dijo comenzando a bordear la cama para abrazarme, lancé otro cubito, que esquivó como una pantera, lancé otro cubito mas, que fue igualmente esquivado, miré que solo me quedaban 2 cubitosy un seductor y sensual príncipe se acercaba a mi, le lancé otro cubito pegando en su virilidad, eso lo hizo respingar y retroceder.

-responde. Dije con suavidad, el me miró, se cruzó de brazos –ese es un insignificante detalle que… lo interrumpí –me hipnotizaste. Dije, el puso su sonrisa de medio lado y eso me trajo el recuerdo de la última vez que lo intentó.

-responde. Exigí –bueno, no quería molestarte, pero estaba tan necesitado de tu amor y tus caricias, que no quise forzarte. Dijo –forzarme conscientemente querrás decir. Apunté, el negó.

-en realidad no, porque te pregunté antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Apuntó –sabiendo que te diría exactamente lo que tu, querrías oír. Repuse –no, porque pregunté tus verdaderos deseos. Replicó el mientras me miraba serio.

-como tenías deseo pero estabas triste, no quise que no lo disfrutaras y por eso, yo, te hipnoticé, pero…no fue nada que no hubieras querido hacer. Le lancé con filo:

-si no te quisiera, igual lo hubieras hecho. El asintió con naturalidad –ya sabes mi respuesta, pero este fue un caso excepcional princesa, además dime tu: ¿Qué hubieras preferido? ¿Qué te hubiera obligado a hacer algo que no quieres consciente? O ¿Qué lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera molestarte? Considéralo, igual, amaneciste descansada y de mejor humor por lo que veo. Señaló con tacto, ciertamente, había amanecido repotenciada y no me sentía tan desgraciada como el día de ayer.

- ¿ves? Como si tengo razón. Dijo el con su sonrisa de medio lado que había adorado tanto, se acercó a mi, dejé la jarra en la mesa de noche, me di la vuelta, sentí su húmedo cuerpo abrazado al mío y di un respingo.

-esto lo has causado tu. Dijo el con diversión, ya se le había pasado el malhumor de su acuoso despertar, me di la vuelta en su dirección y nos quedamos abrazados así por un largo rato

Luego de acicalarnos, bañarnos, vestirnos y desayunar, salimos a caminar por la ciudad, estaba decidido a animar a mi princesa, porque la depresión estaba volviendo a ella como el día vuelve a la tierra, y eso hice, le regalé flores, hice bromas y chistes, le hice caras divertidas, le hice cosquillas, le mostré cosas bellas de la ciudad y al final propuse para animarla:

-princesa ¿querrías presentarme a mis suegros? Ella me miró anonadada y su sonrisa resplandeció como un mediodía terrestre.

-si, si quiero Díam. Dijo entusiasmada.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola mis queridas hotseguidoras, otro capítulo de nuestra hothistoria.

Espero lo disfruten, un poco menos hot, pero es necesario ¡para uno ultra hot!

Gracias a todo mundo que lee ¡muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un magnífico REVIEW!

Salor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les doy historias para llenar sus fantasías.

Conociendo a mis suegros.

Llegamos a Tokio, la miré, en el trayecto se había cambiado a un top rosa y unos jeans azules con botas, sonreí porque me encantó su atuendo, yo, me había colocado una camisa azul y pantalón blanco con botas igual, un aire elegante me daba mi atuendo y el de ella, se veía tan hermoso, por un momento, me vi tentado de arrancar ese top y comenzar allí mismo a hacerla mía, pero contuve mis deseos y sonreí, enlacé mi mano con la de ella y comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente por su vecindario, le besé la mejilla.

-sabes una cosa hermosa. Le dije, ella volteó a mirarme –dime. Dijo –quisiera arrancarte este top y hacerte mía aquí. Le susurré, eso la hizo enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

-pe, pero Díam, que cosas dices. Dijo –adoro hacerte ruborizar. Dije mientras la besaba, ella engarzó sus brazos en mi cuello.

-dime que no es cierto. Dejé mi rostro inexpresivo, pudo ser que eso de verdad la hubiera preocupado –no. Dije - ¿de verdad? Preguntó ella interesada, besé su frente.

-solo jugaba. Dije mientras sonreía, seguimos el camino, yo tratando de acallar las fantasías de mi mente y ella feliz, relatándome sucesos familiares dentro de esas calles, llegamos por fin, hacia nuestro destino, mi princesa abrió la puerta.

-ya llegué mamá. Dijo –Serena hija, que bueno que llegaste. Dijo una mujer de largos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, miré como su mirada me estudiaba, desde mis botas caras hasta mis ojos, sonrió.

-tu eres ¿tu eres el novio de Serena? Me preguntó, asentí –Diamante Li, señora… hice una rápida lectura de la mente de la mujer que tenía frente a mi, un error de mi princesa el no mencionarme el nombre de su progenitora y mi suegra encantadora.

-Ikuko, es un placer. Ella sonrió mientras me seguía mirando, solté su mano con suavidad –el placer es mío. Dijo mientras sonreía - ¿está en casa papá? Preguntó mi princesa, su madre negó.

-no cariño, pero llegará dentro de poco, siéntense, les traeré algo. Dijo, mi princesa me miró y se acercó a su madre.

-yo voy y te ayudo mamá ¿no te molesta esperar Díam? Me preguntó –en lo absoluto hermosa, ve. Dije, ella asintió y se alejó con su madre.

Miré a mamá –dime mamá ¿Qué tal te ha parecido? Ella sonrió –se ve buen chico Serena, serio, pero tiene una dulzura en su interior incuestionable sacando esa mirada fría de estratega, me parece que es un buen chico, pero debo hablar con el. Dijo, sonreí.

-que gusto me da mamá. Dije feliz - ¿te hace feliz hija? ¿Verdad? preguntó, asentí, ella sonrió –se te nota, nunca te había visto tan dichosa, ni siquiera cuando salían Darien y tu, te ves…como decirlo…completa y en paz. Dijo mamá, asentí.

-así me siento mamá. Dije, ella asintió y cortó 2 trozos de torta de durazno –ya los llevaré con algo de t, ve a atender a nuestro invitado. Asentí y regresé a donde mi príncipe se hallaba sentado –es una casa hermosa. Me dijo por fin, me senté a su lado.

-me da mucha alegría que te lo parezca. Dije, el sonrió –hermosa, estoy pensando algo. Lo miré con inocencia, pero por su mirada, parecía que el gesto de el, al igual que el pensamiento, no era nada inocente.

-cuando regresemos a casa ¿te gustaría jugar en el sofá? Preguntó, sonreí y asentí –me encantaría. Dije susurrándole en el oído, eso lo hizo sonreír, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y mamá salió con 3 trozos de pastel y 3 tazas de te, nos dedicamos a hablar, ella, Díam y yo.

Cuando llegó mi cuñado, se quedó de piedra al verme.

¿este es tu nuevo novio Serena? Preguntó francamente impresionado, mi princesa, quien tenía sus brazos en mi cintura asintió –que, que genial. Dijo mi cuñado, sonreí.

-un gusto Sammy, me llamo Diamante. El sonrió –un placer…oye… ¿ese no es el exclusivo reloj de la leyenda de zelda edición gold? Miré el reloj sin darle importancia, soy aficionado a los videojuegos en verdad y siendo sincero, tenía 2 relojes como ese, uno para mi, naturalmente y ese segundo, que iba a lucir ante mi cuñado, el, era un aficionado a los video juegos igual, y a una peculiaridad como esta, no iba a resistirse, sabía por haber leído su mente, que el inepto de Endimiun era frío y distante con el, y yo, me proponía superarlo en todo, asentí.

-así es, es el reloj. El abrió mucho mas sus ojos azules –vaya. Dijo adorando cada centímetro del reloj –es asombroso. Sonreí –muchas gracias. Dije, me lo saqué y se lo extendí, el me miró.

-me ¿me lo puedo quedar? Asentí –naturalmente, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, espero una de estas tardes nos dediquemos al título que mas te apasione. El sonrió - ¡chispas gracias! Exclamó feliz colocándose el reloj.

-Serena, me encanta tu nuevo novio. Dijo contento mientras se alejaba a su habitación.

Al llegar mi suegro, este se sentó en frente de nosotros –así que: este es el truán jovencita. Dijo, mi princesa lo miró.

-no es un truan papá, es el hombre al que amo. El asintió –bien hombre al que mi hija ama, dime, nombre, edad y trabajo actual. Alcé las cejas.

-a menos que usted sea un agente señor Sutkino, no pienso responder el interrogatorio en esas condiciones. El me miró.

- ¿no responderás? Preguntó con asomo de ira, abracé a mi princesa –no, a la manera policial no. Dije por fin, el sonrió.

-bien, espero tu respuesta. Mi suegro de verdad estaba renuente, debía hacer algo para mantenerlo aplacado y ya, tenía una idea.

-señor Sutkino, me alegro de haber venido a conocerlo, he sabido por Serena, mi amada Serena que usted es el fotógrafo del heraldo de Tokio, quiero alagar su trabajo, como ya sabrá por Serena, me llamo Diamante, estudio ingeniería electrónica en la universidad como segunda carrera, la primera, ha sido diplomacia y actualmente, soy el vicesecretario de relaciones internacionales de la embajada de Suiza para el Japón. Pude ver como los ojos de mi suegro se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-tra ¿trabajas en una embajada? Preguntó –así es. Respondí - ¿Cuántos años tienes? Preguntó una vez mas, sonreí.

-21. Dije con calma - ¡21! Exclamó anonadado –así es, mi padre me educó desde la infancia para mi cargo actual. Eso, abrió a mi suegro a una agradable conversación, pasaron las horas y la cena llegó, me quedé a cenar con ellos y seguimos discutiendo, cada vez, mi suegro se mostraba menos renuente a mi, y yo, me sentía satisfecho.

-voy a quedarme. Me dijo mi princesa cuando nos dejaron un rato solos, para deliberar en la cocina, la besé.

- ¿Cómo que te quedas? Pregunté mientras la miraba –si Díam, me quedo, es que quiero alternar tiempo contigo y tiempo en casa. Asentí –voy a extrañarte. Dije.

-yo igual, será un mundo lo que te voy a extrañar. La besé nuevamente, cuando la solté y nos abrazamos, sus padres entraron.

-bueno Diamante, he decidido aprobar la relación tuya con mi hija, espero todo salga como ustedes desean. Ambos sonreímos y asentimos.

-muchas gracias, será un honor llamarlo suegro. Preferí omitir el detalle de que esto lo hacía para conocerlos y hacer feliz a mi princesa, que por lo demás, a mi, me daba exactamente lo mismo la aprobación de el.

- ¡gracias papá! ¡Muchas gracias! Exclamó mi princesa soltándome y abrazándolo, el se ruborizó levemente –pero, hay ciertas condiciones. Dijo, mi princesa lo miró asustada y yo, indiferente, solo asentí para indicarle que continuara, las condiciones me parecieron aceptables, estaba de acuerdo con todas y no vi falla al trato, estreché su mano tras haber aceptado.

-este es el inicio de una buena relación. Me dijo, asentí –desde luego. Dije en la puerta, abracé a mi princesa.

-te amo hermosa. Dije –y yo a ti Díam. Me dijo ella, la besé, tras soltarla le acaricié el rostro.

-nos vemos pronto. Le dije, ella asintió, nos besamos por ultima vez, ella cerró la puerta con suavidad y yo, desaparecí entristecido, me dolía dejarla allí, pero ella no sabía, cuanto esfuerzo me tomaba hacerlo, pero todo, porque mi princesa fuera feliz.


End file.
